


"Blind Dates"

by Randomfandoming



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ;], F/M, I, I love fanfiction, Love, My first First, Please dont kill me if it sucks, Tags, i might be crazy, im bored and maybe a little tired, love you, why did i post this again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandoming/pseuds/Randomfandoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara sets Felicity on her third blind date this week, Third times a charm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Blind Dates"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dialouge and i could use tips and suggestions and input pretyt pretty please comment kudos do whatever you effers like to do i might make a series if i get a really werid dream so.. this came to me while i dreaming of all the guys on cw having a gardening company and then it got ugly into the doctors and then fight fighters then i started thikning about leather jackets and how i wanted one then i started to think about stephen amell in one then i starting drooling and then took a cold shower altohugh im pretty sure that only works on guys then i thought about sara and felicity then this ....barfs out of my head anus...so im gonna go before i get a hand cramp writing is a bitch...but i love it!

I Felicity Smoak Loath blind dates. Yes Ladies & Gents It's the perfect time of year for your friends to set you up with a complete stranger  
they only set you up with cause they feel sorry that they aren't single anymore and because suddenly being single is a sin; Blind dates are the worst thing to come to existance the only thing worse  
than blind dates are kangaroo's, beedy eyed bastards with the big pouches and the creepy legs.

Shudders

Where was I?

Right, Right blind dates worst thing ever second to kangaroo's currently on one; boy don't I love waiting for some jack ass with probably too much hair gel  
definitely a dick considering what Sara told me about this guy.

"He's changed and a family friend an-"

"What do you mean he's changed, Who are you setting me up with  
Sara, Bigfoot?"

"No.." "Sara...." "Oliver Queen" Sara mumbles softly "Huh?"

 

"Oliver Queen"

Name even sounds prickish

Prickish really Smoak really?

So here I am at a coffee shop cause in no way am I going to end up having to leave good expensive food because the horrid blind  
date turns into a bust. Which i guess already is because he is officially 15 minutes, 5 more coffee's until I either over dose on caffeine or Die from the pitying looking the owner and waiter keeps giving me.

The waiter comes towards me with a pitying look.....Again..

"Can I get you a refill?" with a grimace on her face I asks "..Water please I swore myself i wouldn't die from a caffeine overdose"

The waiter nods slowly "...Anything else?"

Hmm that muffin looks really good I really shouldn't...but one couldn't hurt..right?

"One blueberry muffin... that's it"

"Coming right up!" the waiter smiles so brightly I'm pretty sure she cracked my glasses and bounces away from my table.  
How...Forcefully Cheerful?

A catchy tune comes on and I start humming softly.

 

"Hi, Felicity Smoak? " Guess avoiding the inevitable is over...I turn slowly as possible and plaster on a forced smile that turns out into more of a grimace as my eyes  
meet the bluest eyes I have ever seen wearing the most delicious green tee shirt and tight jeans with a brown leather jacket that makes  
him look unfair

"Yup that's me you must be Oliver Queen ..Wow you look way better than I thought you would.."

Oliver quirks one eyebrow while softly smirking 

"And what did you think I would look like?" he says while sitting in the chair in front of her

"Ugh i said that out loud didn't I?" He nods while the waiter comes and puts the muffin in front of me and the water down on the table with shaky hands

I look up to see a blushing waiter.

Can you blame her really though? 

"Can I get you anything Sir?" the waiter says flirtatiously 

"One large black coffee"The waiter nods with a smirk "Long Day?" I ask while casting a irritated glance at the waiter

Oliver nods "I've got to pick up my little sister from school after this then head over to sign some papers at my club; Verdant."

"Ah"

"Is that all you need ?" the waiter ask while looking like she wants to eat him for breakfast lunch and dinner

"Yes, Thank you"

"No problem" the waiter walks away saucily while I roll my eyes but Oliver eyes never stray Hmmm so maybe Sara was right about him 'Changing'

"So you were saying?"

"Huh?"

"How did you think I would look like"

I blush " So.. you didn't forget that?"

"Nope"

Well i thought you were going to look like a sleazy club owner with too much hair grease and with a ego bigger than your penis or maybe you were extremely handsome but a complete ass cake

 

Oliver smiles"Ass cake?" I look up from my glass of water " I said that out loud ... shit I'm so sorry i didn't mean to imply i think your an ass cake or that I think you have a small penis I don't know if you have a small one or a big one or if you have a big ego which i'm sure you don't and please please stop me from talking" she says while turning redder and redder by the second

Oliver keeps smiling " Why on earth would I stop you? "

" Cause I'm Rambling ? "

" I think it's cute & entertaining "

" I think its embarrassing but I'm glad i'm... amusing you " I say as the waiter puts his coffee down and walks away but not before slipping him her number under his saucer I raise my eyebrow as she leaves "That happen a lot?"  
"What?" He says as he takes a sip of his coffee " Random waiters giving you there number.."  
"Ah.. Sometimes" I snort "So what do you for a living Felicity , Sara didn't say much about your job."  
" Sara talks about me?" he nods shortly before taking a sip "Sara doesn't talk much but when she does it's either about her girlfriend or you, She thinks the world of you"  
"Ah well...Then i think the world of her as well; I quit my job at Palmer Technologies to work on starting up my own Tech Company, But right now i'm just taking on personal clients until I can get my jump start on making my own company"  
" Palmer Tech huh?" he says with a grimace " What is it?, is it the coffee? I know I like at least two creams and like a half bag of sugar but that's just me and i'm a caffeine addict "  
"No.. no..Nothing just a very old family feud with the company" " Oh.. QC .. Right they offered me a job once.." He looks surprised for a second then ask" Why didn't you accept it?" I shrug " The old CEO's son went to college with me..." she goes quiet for a second " We even tried dating.. until he told me he loved someone else and broke up with me,That was awkward ... besides I don't regret working there but i guess i was also too 'in love' to see i was making the wrong choice by following a man instead of following my dream"  
"So...." I chuckle softly as he keeps staring at me " What is it do i have something in my teeth?, I knew i shouldn't have at that muffin...stupid muffin.." " No it's just.." after a beat I ask "its just.."  
" You're Remarkable Miss Smoak" he says softly "Thanks for Remarking on it.." I say as i start blushing and finish eating my muffin "You're also beautiful when you get embarrassed " I blush even more then cough after a awkward pause "So.. how do you know Sara i mean i know she said 'family friend' but she was very vague about the how"  
" I used to date her sister" i look up wide eyes "Oh!" I say surprised "Laurel.. Gorgeous Laurel " I mumble "Not as beautiful as you"  
"You mister are on a roll" He smirks 

The rest of the date went surprisingly well i mean I still made way too many innuendos, but the more I laughed at his dry humor and quick wit and blushed at his compliments the more he told me about his family , his friends, The more i got to know him..  
The more I enjoyed his company I thought maybe just maybe this could maybe turn into something after the first date there was a second, a third and a fourth and so on and so on a couple of month later he slowly started moving in without us noticing, Years in and there was a Engagement A couple months after that a wedding a year after that a baby shower. But even after all of that no matter how many mistakes we made no matter how many Fights.. Make ups.. children... grandchildren..

 

I will never forget how I came to love my blind dates.


End file.
